


Flight of Fancy.

by hennethgalad



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 08:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19849684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hennethgalad/pseuds/hennethgalad
Summary: Aredhel welcomes Galadriel to Tirion.





	Flight of Fancy.

  
Galadriel looked up from her work as Aredhel entered; it was delicate, intricate work and she hated to be disturbed. Reluctantly she stood and smiled, as Aredhel crossed the room with a delighted grin. 'Galadriel ! My dear cousin ! I am most pleased to see you, both for your own sake, and for the fact that you are now taller than I, and I have won my bet !'  
Galadriel laughed 'Who doubted me ?'  
'Fingon of course, ever eager to dispute ! But there, he did not see you the last time you came to Tirion, and I did. But what is this you do ? Is it a sculpture ? I cannot imagine what it will be when you are finished !'  
Galadriel bit her lip; it had been her own notion, and Curumo had encouraged her, but she had yet to discuss her ideas with anyone... 'It is a map, a map of Aman, but not merely a picture, it is the shape of Aman, as a child's toy is the shape of an elf or a hound. See, here are the Pelori, and here Tirion, and Ezellohar there...'  
But Aredhel took a step back and put her hands to her head 'Oh ! That has made me quite dizzy, I suddenly felt I were flying, as an eagle of Manwë, at a height greater than imagining, as high as the stars ! Is this how you yourself picture Aman ?'  
'Alas no, that is why I felt I must shape this thing, this toy, to see the world as an eagle might.'  
Aredhel shook her head slowly 'Astounding ! The scouts and the makers of maps will flock to your side ! Why, Fëanor himself will admire this accomplishment. They say that you may become the wisest of all the House of Finwë; and before you speak the name of Fëanor, yes, he is clever, and skilled, and creative, but is he wise ? That is yet to be seen. Let me see this marvellous toy !'  
  
Galadriel took pleasure in showing her work to Aredhel, who was as clever as any other of their kin, and asked the questions Galadriel had hoped for, and others that gave her pause, and showed her where improvement might be made. She had found herself abashed in the past before the cool grey eyes of the great lady, so much older, and raised in the whirl of Tirion. But here in her workshop, speaking eagerly of her thoughts, she forgot her shyness and saw real warmth in her cousin's smile. At last, when there was no more to be said, Aredhel loked kindly at her.  
'And now for the purpose of my call ! You are to come away with me, set aside your tiresome studies and come for a ride. People have looked for you at this party and that, but you do not come ! We have concluded that you work too hard, and we are determined that you shall enjoy your carefree youth while you may. For it is certain that our mothers plot to wed us off, longing for grandchildren to pet. But we must resist their blandishments, Galadriel ! We must live ourselves before we consider living for our children, or, long may they sleep yet, our grandchildren !'  
'Children ? No such considerations have entered my mind. Not yet ! But do people truly think I am a dull thing, always working ?'  
Aredhel laughed 'Aegnor said, no wait, Fëanor asked where you were, he admires your hair, as do we all ! And Aegnor said "She keeps her hair wrapped in scrolls !" '

  
Galadriel looked around at the workroom, there were indeed a great many scrolls; tall racks of tightly rolled reference works, her desk, where she herself filled yet more scrolls with her thoughts and observations, and the tables, where several large scrolls with maps painted on them were held open with carved weights. Galadriel took a deep breath, and straightened her back, Aredhel looked up at her with a question in her eyes, and Galadriel nodded.  
'You are wise, cousin Aredhel, I have indeed wrapped my hair in scrolls. It is time to stretch my limbs and rest my mind. I shall follow your will, my lady, and dare to hope that you will teach me a little of... of Tirion ! For in truth, courage is of no avail to the ignorant, and though I may be brave enough to face the sharpest wit in Tirion, what can I win if I do not even find the battlefield ?'  
'Oh Galadriel, you are marvellous, I think we shall have tremendous fun ! I shall show you everything, and introduce you to everyone, and you can cut the strutting peacocks down to size ! It will be as though I myself were newly arrived, seeing everything through your eyes, with your fresh thoughts; it will be fascinating ! Why have you hidden yourself away in Alqualondë all this time ?'  
Galadriel laughed 'You may assure yourself that I have not been "hiding" in Alqualondë, it is my home, and I miss the salt scent in the air every day ! But yes, I think it will be amusing for both of us, and Curumo shall have to be patient, and wait.'  
'Such grave and formal words ! Come, my dear, you shall show me your robes, and we shall cast aside serious thought and let fancy loose !' 


End file.
